1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket mounting structure in a heat exchanger employed in air conditioning equipment or in an automobile, which mounting structure is able to position and provisionally secure or mount a bracket with respect to a header pipe of the heat exchanger reasonably and easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A heat exchanger employed in air conditioning equipment or in an automobile is generally mounted by a bracket and the bracket is mounted on the peripheral surface of a header pipe of the heat exchanger, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 63-142585 of Showa, and Japanese Patent Publications Nos. 2-25693 and 2-217160 of Heisei, for example.
In mounting the bracket, conventionally, the bracket is positioned at a predetermined position of the header pipe by use of a jig or the like, then the bracket is provisionally secured by use of rivets or clips or by welding in part, and thereafter the bracket is put into a brazing furnace or the like, in which the bracket is brazed to the header pipe.
However, the conventional mounting method requires the jig or the like for positioning of the bracket. Also, due to the fact, as means for provisionally securing the bracket to the header pipe, the rivets or clips are used or the bracket is soldered in part, the conventional mounting method requires various tools and parts. In addition, the above-mentioned operations take much time and labor, which results in poor productivity.